The First Time
by Peachie . D
Summary: Chrome's life, and the little things that changed it so much. 1896 One-Shot


_"Where's daddy?"_

Those were probably the first words she had ever said to her mother, which she had ignored.

Chrome pulled on one of her pigtails, walking out the room without a noise.

He was the first person to abandon her and she felt very empty inside.

* * *

_"Just let her die,"_

She could faintly hear her mother say it through the closed doors, but she heard it.

She slowly looked up at her monitor, her heartbeat dropping in rate.

That was the first time her heart sank to her stomach and she felt like shit.

* * *

"I need you."

She blushes, her hand in his as he smiles warmly at her.

He holds her cheek and kisses her forehead, telling her everything will be alright.

That was the warmest moment of her life.

She felt happy for the first time.

* * *

"I don't like her!" yelled the red head girl with her finger in her face.

Chrome just stood there, a little uncomfortable with her new _friends_.

The girls huffs and storms off, leaving her there with the other two boys.

This was the first time she felt, just a little tiny bit, belonged.

It felt kind of good.

* * *

"I trust you." says her boss, smiling so warmly at her that she almost feels like crying.

He gives her a plate and she joins the table fulled with other people she's seen but not talked to.

That, in all honesty, was the best moment so far in her whole life.

* * *

"You're our friend, so you're coming." Kyoko smiles, holding her hand and dragging her off with Haru.

They take her shopping then out to eat at a little cafe they been talking about for a while.

It was the first time she felt like she had real friends.

Her heart was fixing.

* * *

"I don't need you anymore."

Chrome felt the tears run down her face as Mukuro, the man she was so in love with, left her alone.

He said he wouldn't, but he did.

She slides down against the wall, her chest so tight in her loose pink blouse.

That was the worst moment in her life.

* * *

"Don't worry, we're here for ya!" says the water, hand on her shoulders as he stand next to her in the class room.

She keeps her eyes on her shoes, even with all her friends around her comforting her.

She wipes a tear, and forces a smile as she gets up with the girls.

That was the first time she felt comfort.

* * *

"Don't get in my way."

She's taken back a bit, watching him as he jumps in his car.

She's reluctant, but gets in anyways, her heart beat increasing.

She looks at him from the corner of her eyes, noticing he was doing the same before looking forward.

That was the first time her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

They kiss for the first time, his bird in her hair resting.

He pulls back first, face just as blank as ever.

"Only you." He groans before pushing his hands in his pocket and ordering her to come with him.

She does, closely behind him as they get in his car and go back to headquarters.

That was the first time she felt wanted by someone else.

It felt really good.

* * *

"Yaayyyyyy!" yells the sun, throwing shredded paper at the guest.

Hibari groans, standing next to her as everyone runs around the ball room and starts counting down.

Chrome smiles, noticing that they're still holding hands.

That was the first time she felt needed.

She couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"I need you." Mukuro smiles, standing tall in front of her.

She gulps and steps back, whispering to him to leave her alone.

His eyes widen, but he only chuckles and looks away, "So it's try, you have moved on."

He congratulates her before leaving, and she feels weights lifted off her chest.

That was the first time she felt strong.

* * *

"A b-baby?"

She strutters, even though she hasn't in a while, and grips her stomach, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Yea, you're a little over a month," The doctor smiles, and Haru and Kyoko can't help but squeal next to her. "That's what causing your morning sickness."

Chrome looks down, taking a deep breath.

That was the first time she felt overwhelmed and excited.

And happy, o so happy.

* * *

She's big now, only a few more weeks left before Mei is born.

Hibari is next to her, sleeping on her lap with his hand in hers.

She kisses his forehead, and he opens one eye to look at her.

She smiles and he brings her hand to his mouth, kissing it.

That was the first time she felt extramly blessed.

* * *

She's crawling and calling them mommy and daddy.

She has big purple eyes like her and pitch black hair like Hibari.

He's holding her now, teaching her how to bite everyone else to death.

Mei nobs her head, face concentrated on Gokudera.

He laughs nervously before leaving the room, Hibari and Mei now satisfied.

That was the first time she felt proud.

* * *

She's smiling in his arms, kissing his neck as he lays her down on the bed, pulling off his jacket.

"I love you."

Her heart explodes cause it's the first time he said it and he said he doesn't do the _I love you_ phase in relationships.

She starts crying a bit, kissing him fully on the lips. He lays down and pulls her on top of him, whipping his finger over the tears.

"Herbivore," he sighs, and she leans over and kisses him. "Say it back."

She does and he topples her, kissing her so sweetly.

That was the first time she had truly felt loved by a man.

Her man.

* * *

**A/N: ****Just randomly got in a 1896 mood so I wrote this as a quicky. Hope you like, cause I likes how it came out even without the week long planning and so on and so forth.**

**I want to get back to my Hibari and Chrome mode, so suggestions? Writer's block is a killer, I swear.  
**

**Comments are love, so love me!**


End file.
